<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Book of Struggles by Phant0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799361">The Book of Struggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0/pseuds/Phant0'>Phant0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, What-If, Who remebers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0/pseuds/Phant0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very old Ghoul appears at the old Mormon fort with a book for the followers, the book has no cover, And no Title, and Tells of a Struggle from the old world that can change the new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Book of Struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a very warm day at the Old Mormon Fort, Arcade was sitting at the front table waiting for Courier to arrive, the main gate opened. Arcade stood up thinking it was the Courier, but in actuality it was a Ghoul along with a man in combat armor.</p><p>Arcade was disappointed at first but then at a second glance he realized something out of the ordinary, The Ghoul had a cane, and was wearing pre-war clothing very clean and intact cloths for a ghoul, in his left hand was a gold watch with an engraving Arcade couldn't make out, to have something like that means he was wealthy and wouldn't be in Freeside. </p><p>The Ghoul walked up to Arcade, he spoke to Arcade in a very Hispanic accent. "excuse me señor, Is this the Followers of the Apocalypse?" Arcade, nodded. "yes sir, we are indeed the Followers is there something we could help you with?" </p><p>The Ghoul smiled Arcade noticed that he had all his teeth and they were all clean, he also noticed a few strands of hair below his noes where once a mustache would have been. </p><p>Arcade noticed the The man in combat armor staring at him, his eyes were like daggers. "Don't mind Karl, he only bites when I tell him to, makes walking the wasteland much easier with him around." said the Ghoul. </p><p>"Yeah, um what is it you need us to do?" asked Arcade The Ghoul puts out his hand, then Karl places a book with no cover in the ghouls hand. "This is what I need you for." the ghoul handed the book to Arcade.</p><p>Arcade examined the Book, its pages were intact, besides the the missing cover which looked to have been ripped off, the Authors name and title were unreadable. "uh... sir um... what is this book?"</p><p>The Ghouls smiled, "its a story about a struggle of one man, this book is very dear to me I fear it is the last of its kind I was Hoping you could make more copies."</p><p>"Well sir your in Luck, Sed praeterita sunt salvans." the Ghouls eyes widened, "you speak Latin?" Arcade nodded, "From, old Books, and old Holofilms, now before you say anything I'm not a legionary, I do not support Caesar's bastardization of Latin in his pseudo Roman empire." the Ghoul paused as it looked like he recalled something of importance from his past, "I knew a man that wanted to bring Rome back, he was an early Idol and friend." Arcade raised his eyebrow "This friend of yours wouldn't be sitting on the other side of the Colorado would he?" the ghoul shook his head, "no, no he is long gone." The Ghoul muttered something under his breath Arcade couldn't make it out it sounded like it started with an M. "Well I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just, I.. um will go take you to see someone that can help."</p>
<hr/><p>Arcade and the Old Ghoul walked into a follower tent, Karl stood out side waiting, inside the tent was Julie Farkas the leader of the Mojave chapter of the followers of the Apocalypses. "oh hello Arcade what do you want?" </p><p>"You see Julie this Ghoul here, has a book that might be the last of its kind." Julies Face should an expression of intrigue, "Well this is very good news Arcade can I see the book?" </p><p>Arcade handed the book over to Julie, "Hmm, it seems to be damaged," said Julie "oh do not fear, only the cover is missing everything else is intact I checked." said the Ghoul. Julie noticed the ghouls accent. "Your not from around here are you, your accent is Hispanic but its seems to have a mix of something else, Are you from down south in the Land of Titans?" asked Julie, the Ghoul Laughed and shook His head, "No, no I came from a Land once known as Argentina, but you are very perceptive about my accent, I was not born there I was born in Europe, in a country long gone, a one you would not know." The ghouls paused as if he recollected about a time long forgotten.</p><p>"alright then, about this book if I may ask what is it about?" The ghoul smiled again, "Oh I can recall it by heart, Its about one mans struggle to save his country and the future from a secret enemy, but I should not spoil it for you." said the Ghoul with a smirk. </p><p>"well ok, what is the the original title and Author we can publish it with out that?" the ghoul opened his mouth as if to say something but then stopped to think. </p><p>"the books has a foreign name, one I doubt the populous could understand so just call it the book of struggles, and the Author... well his name was Adi" The ghoul then muttered something under his breath.</p><p>"well ok um Mister, oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" said Julie, the Ghoul laughed, "my name is not important, I am just an old Ghoul." Julie shrugged, "ok then, don't worry sir we will make sure this book will be published and available for all of the wasteland to read." the Ghoul was filled with Joy, "thank you, thank you, I am in you dept."</p><p>the Ghoul began to walk out of the tent before he was stopped by Arcade, "Wait, sir, your a pre-war ghoul, correct could you tell us what you did, back then?" </p><p>"Si, I was , but what I was was many things." the Ghoul stopped his eyes widened as if he recalled something, a powerful memory of glory, pain, and downfall. his eyes were one of a man that has seen everything. he smiled as if he recalled his greatest memory. a sinister smile formed on his face. "I was an Artist once." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't figured it out the Book is Mein Kampf and the Ghoul is Hitler, I in no way support national socialism this is just an interesting short story I thought of while waiting in the DMV.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>